Power Rangers: Fall of the Queens
by SentaSophia
Summary: In a world as vast as our own, it is hard to believe that there are other planes aside from our own. So when a threat from one of the other plans comes into this world, its up to the heroines of this world to save it. The only problem is; they are dead. So they must find those to fight for them. But will they find them in time or will this plane fall as well?
1. Set Up for Disaster

**Here is the new fanfic, lemme know what you think with this approach. Seeing as I have never read of a team like this I would like to get feedback on it. concrit is always welcome. Now onto the prologue.**

 **Otrera is portrayed by Gal Gadot**

 **Kim Hart is portrayed by Amy Jo Johnson**

 **Luna Micallef is portrayed by Vanessa Morgan**

 **Zoe Andrews is portrayed by Taissa Farmiga**

Prologue

Cries rang out through the night; some of anguish while others were of joy and exuberance. The once peaceful capital had smoke billowing from multiple spots while feral, crazed like woman fought against anyone in their path. Well for the most part, they would offer the females to join them and if they didn't they would enslave them like the rest. But for the males, they were relentless. They'd beat them so badly that not only their psyche was damaged but their bodies as well. The carnage raged all over the city as a lone warrior watched from a roof top. Her wild and straight hair blew in the breeze as slight goosebumps littered her tanned skin. The warrior's dark eyes scanned the area the area as the wind fluttered her one shouldered Strophion chiton that hit mid-thigh as a cloak fluttered around behind her. After checking the pack on her back and being satisfied that the cargo she needed was still in there, the warrior picked up her spear and sword before heading across the buildings as her gladiator sandals pattered quietly on the roofs. She cringed as the cries of innocent people filled the night. She had to put a stop to it! She had to save people. The pack on her back heated up at the thought and it seemed the cargo thought so as well. She was almost to the forest when a voice rang out.

"Otrera, where are you running off to?" The female warrior, Otrera, turned to see another female coming toward her. This one was dressed similarly to her except the skirt was long and she had armor on her arms and chest. Otrera thought for a brief moment as she looked at the woman, studying her. The newcomer's hair was braided to one side as her fierce eyes bore into Otrera's.

"Nowhere, my Queen," Otrera replied smoothly, "I thought I saw some run into the forest, so I pursued them." The newcomer, or the Queen seemed to accept the answer but Otrera could see suspicion in her eyes still. With that, Otrera hazard a move and turned to finish her pursuit.

"And your certain of this, Otrera," the Queen questioned, "I didn't think there were any more civilians that needed rescued or corralled." Otrera stifled a shudder at the Queen's remark as she turned to look at her.

"I am positive, my Queen," Otrera remarked. The Queen just stared her down before nodding slightly and turning to leave. Otrera watched the Queen walk back into the capital before spinning around and taking off into the forest. She knew now that time was off the essence. The Queen would soon find out of her treachery in rescuing some of the civilians and hiding them in the wilds of the area surrounding them. More importantly the cargo on her back was priceless to her people and once the Queen found out they were gone, she would surely know it was Otrera's doing. The different scenarios played through her head as she sheathed her sword and strapped her spear to her back, allowing her to move faster. She had to get to the right spot. The spot where a rift would open with the amulet given to her. The people she rescued were immensely grateful even if they knew they would be found eventually. They had made her promise that she would protect their next target from suffering the same fate the people of this world have suffered. Otrera's mind ran through the conversation as she heard a horn bellow in the distance. The Queen had found out! Otrera's legs moved faster as she took out the amulet and neared the spot. Moving faster, Otrera ran up to the spot which was twin cliff sides that were narrowly separated. Otrera bounced up the cliff side bouncing from one side to another before she rolled over the top. Quickly checking the cargo, she sighed when she discovered they were okay. She took the amulet out and murmured some foreign words before a rift opened. Otrera pocketed the amulet and went to go through when a voice rang out.

"Where are, you going traitor?" She turned quickly to see a warrior in all black from the short chiton to the cloak. Otrera narrowed her eyes as she flicked her spear from off her back.

"Leaving," she clipped. With that she charged the other warrior, the people of this world's request going through her mind. Otrera hammered at the warrior with a series of spins and kicks. The other warrior didn't know what hit her when she challenged Otrera but she was soon regretting it. Otrera sent the tip of the spear into the ground in front of the warrior before flicking the staff, sending the tip up cutting the woman and disarming her in one move.

"Leave now," Otrera commanded as she readied her spear, "there is no need to spill any more blood this night." The black clad warrior growled as she lunged for her sword. Otrera sighed as she lunged forward herself with her spear in hand. She flung the spear in front of her as the other warrior reached her sword. With that the warrior stood up only to be impaled by the spear. Otrera looked on sadly as she pulled the now bloody spear from the now fallen warrior. The warrior gasped a bit as a gurgling sound came from her throat and her chest finally ceased to rise. Otrera looked on sadly as she gently closed the warrior's eyes and wiped the blood from her spear on her own cloak before looking at the portal. Otrera ran towards it as she heard many more warriors coming. Not wanting to fight anymore, Otrera ran through the portal but not before looking back one more time. Her eyes widened when she saw the Queen standing over the fallen body. The Queen looked at her with a new-found hatred in her eyes.

"Pray you know what you have done, sister," the Queen growled, "for now I will hunt you until there is nothing left." The portal closed around Otrera as her sister's words rang through her head and she felt the pack heat up. It seemed the true war had just begun.

Mount Pura, California

The sun shone brightly as a small brunette walked out of her gymnastics studio. She ran her hand through her long hair as her loose pullover clung to her sweaty body. The heat of the afternoon heated up her black skinny yoga pants as her tennis shoes squeaked a little on the sidewalk. The woman walked over to her car, a pink car. A smirk graced her face as she thought to her best friend's reactions when she followed through with the dare. At first, she wasn't too thrilled she actually did it but now the car had grown on her. The woman was about to get in when two excited voice called her name.

"Miss Kim!" The woman, Kim, turned to the girls with a smile. One had gorgeous honey colored hair and running clothes that look nice with her fair skin while the other had mocha colored skin with really curly mid back length hair pulled up in a ponytail, she too had running clothes on. A smile graced Kim's face as she replied,

"Hey girls! What's got you two so excited?" The blonde looked at her friend as she giggled a little and poke softly,

"Remember that dance studio we wanted to get into? Well the instructor, Rory, finally agreed to teach us somethings." Kim smiled even bigger as a nagging feeling bit at her stomach.

"That's amazing girls!" gushed Kim as the blonde nodded.

"You don't seem to thrilled, Kim," commented her friend. Kim turned to look at her with wide eyes as she shook her head.

"Not true, Luna," Kim replied, "I'm super stoked for you two. But something doesn't feel right, either that or it's something I ate." That got a crack of a smile from the blonde as Kim looked at her fully.

"I just want it to be right for both of you," Kim finished, "Zoe, dance is your life and I don't want anyone to ruin that. And Luna, dance is your escape. I don't want anyone to tarnish that for either of you." Both Luna and the blonde, Zoe, looked at Kim then smiled as Zoe thought.

"Then why don't you come meet her with us," Zoe murmured, "that way you could get feel for her yourself." Luna nodded as she liked the idea while Kim seemed a little on edge but agreed. The three were off to meet their instructor. They soon came to a beautiful dance studio that had a Greek theme to the building or at least a natural theme to it. Kim smiled at its beauty before following the girls.

"Miss Rory," Luna called out, "we're here to meet you. We've brought our friend with us to meet you as well." Kim shuddered as a feeling went through her; something was off. Luna was about to yell more when Kim shushed her. Luna looked back as Kim put her finger to her lips and moved in front of the girls. The three snuck along until they found the main dance floor. It looked like a fight had taken place on it. Zoe sucked a breath in as she murmured,

"We need to find Rory! She could be in trouble!" Kim sucked a breath before spinning around and brining her leg out. The woman she came into contact with gave a feral cry as she was sent back through a door. Zoe and Luna were about to see what happened when more women came out of the other rooms and charged them. Zoe yelped as she leapt out of the way and allowed to women to run into each other. Luna was fairing pretty well as she had learned some forms of MMA. She gulped when a particularly fierce woman came at her. It was then she noticed these women, weren't quite women. They looked like humans but most had animalistic features to them like claws and teeth. Luna lunged back as the creature swiped at her but she gave her solid kick to the gut sending her back. She turned to see Kim wiping out creature after creature. She then turned to see Zoe fairing decently when one of the creatures gave her a solid kick into the wall, knocking the breath out of her. Luna growled as she charged the creature charging her friend. Zoe clenched her eyes closed as she waited but the hit never came. She opened her eyes to see Luna give the creature bone cracking punch to the face. Zoe shuddered as Luna stood protectively in front of her. The creature fighting Kim growled and kicked her back before retreating as all the others followed. Kim ran her hand through her hair as she checked on the girls.

"Are you two okay?" Kim asked scanning over the girls. Luna nodded as Zoe cringed a bit then nodded. Kim gently lifted up her shirt to see slightly defined abs that had some nice bruising on it.

"Good thing your well-built, Zoe," Kim murmured, "otherwise you'd probably have some broken ribs." Zoe nodded as she looked around for Luna. A gasp came from the other room causing both ladies to run in. Kim's eyes widened when she saw the state of the place but widened even more when she saw Luna looking into a glowing chest. Déjà vu hit Kim as she edged forward and looked in. Inside the chest were beautiful bracelets that seemed to whisper to them with a note. Kim grabbed the notes quickly and read it. With wide eyes, Kim looked down into the chest then at the girls before looking around the damaged studio. She looked at Luna and Zoe as she spoke softly,

"It seems Mount Pura is about to get a team of Rangers. We need to find the girls before the invasion begins." Luna and Zoe's eyes widened as she bracelets glowed brightly, whiting out everything.

 **Hey ya'll this is the replacement fic for Rescuers until the inspiration comes back. With that being said, this fic will be fun with the fact this is an all-female team. There are no males and that will be explained later I promise. For those that know their Greek mythology the names I used may give way to why there is only females on this team. Now onto the contest. The rules:**

 **1\. Have fun and be original.**

 **2\. The ethnicities must match up with their rangers. Like my OC is gold and she is linked with Cleopatra. My OC is part Egyptian. They don't have to be full on whatever color you choose.**

 **3\. Black and White must be twins as their spirits are twins. Silver is best friends with Gold.**

 **4\. Be detailed please and like I said have fun! PM's only please.**

 **Red is Boudica who is Celtic (taken)**

 **Blue is Catherine the Great who is Russian (taken)**

 **Yellow is Hatshepsut (taken)**

 **Green is Atalanta who is Greek**

 **Pink is Marie Antoinette who is French (taken)**

 **Black is Scathach who is Celtic**

 **White is Aoife who is Celtic**

 **Gold is Cleopatra (taken)**

 **Silver is Joan of Arc who is French**

 **OC Form**

 **Name:**

 **Age (15-18):**

 **Ethnicity:**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Ranger Color:**

 **Faceclaim:**

 **Preferred Clothing:**

 **Personality:**

 **Family: Grandma- Mollie McVeigh, Grandfather- Collin McVeigh**

 **Backstory:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Fears:**

 **Other:**

 **Alright now that that is out of the way, I'll give my OC as an example for ya'll.**

 **Name: Tiye McVeigh (pronounced tye)**

 **Age (15-18): 17**

 **Ethnicity: Scottish/Egyptian**

 **Sexuality: Straight**

 **Ranger Color: Gold**

 **Faceclaim: Malia Manuel**

 **Preferred Clothing: Tiye has on a gold racerback with a white and gold Aztec print breast pocket on the right side with slightly destroyed skinny jeans that have the cuffs rolled up a bit. She has this paired with gold Converse that have a white trim.**

 **Personality: Tiye is quiet yet observant. She is kind to a point but when you start to take advantage of that she shuts you out. She is weary of strangers and prefers not to talk to them, her best friend (the silver ranger) often talking for her.**

 **Family: Grandma- Mollie McVeigh, Grandfather- Collin McVeigh**

 **Backstory: Tiye had everything or so she thought. When she was 10 years old, her parents dropped her off at her grandparent's home while they went on a business trip. Or that's what they told her anyways. They were only supposed to be gone for a week so when the week was up she turned to her grandmother, Mollie, asking where they were. She asked for a month straight when it dawned on her they weren't coming back. She withdrew from everyone as she thought that them leaving her was her fault. It wasn't until Tiye turned 14 that she opened more toward her grandparents. That same school year she met her best friend or would be her best friend. It took that entire year for her to befriend her but now the two are inseparable.**

 **Likes: being outdoors and being with her best friend**

 **Dislikes: crowded places, chatty people and liars**

 **Fears: being left by the only person she trusts**

 **Other: Tiye suffers from depression**


	2. Rise of the Tactical Queens!

**Hey all, Sen here. Here is the thing you've all be waiting for…Chapter 1! Sorry for the long wait and I hope ya'll enjoy this. Without further ado, Chapter 1!**

Chapter 1

 _ **"Asha…"**_ _Quiet rang out through the meadow as the voice whispered on the breeze. In the clearing a young girl stood; her long, straight black blew in the breeze as goosebumps covered her dark skin. The girl, Asha, shivered as a horn cried throughout the forest. Asha's eyes widened as she found herself running towards the horn. She watched in shock as she came to a town, a destroyed town. Looking down from the cliff she stood upon, Asha saw a fierce yet beautiful woman standing front of a severely injured man. The queen smirked as she asked,_

 _"Any last request?" The man narrowed his eyes as he retorted,_

 _"Why? Why attack us? And who are you?" Multiple laughs resounded around him as more women equally as beautiful came up around the man and woman. The woman in front, that Asha now noticed, must have been the queen laughed._

 _"Because women are superior in every way," the woman cackled, "we are smarter, faster, more resistant; yet man was labeled superior or at least in our world they were so we annihilated them. Now we conquest the planes to become the truly superior ones." The man shook his head as more warriors came up. His eyes widened when one stopped next to the queen. The queen smirked as she petted the warrior's hair._

 _"This minion used to be your wife, wasn't she?" Asha watched wide eyed as the man struggled to stand. The grunt just watched him with glazed over eyes as the queen laughed._

 _"You see," she continued, "any woman who opposes us will end up like your wife here. They will be my slaves to wipe out man. You see my magic allows a part of them to be in there. So as punishment for opposing me, they will watch as the ones they love die." The queen cackled as the man growled but she gave his wife a look. Asha stifled a gasp as she saw the grunt pull out a blade. Her eyes grew wider as the knife was raised. Asha cried out before she realized her mistake as the man's head rolled. Tears pricked her eyes as she saw the queen look her way. The black hair teen turned and ran as she heard hunting horns sound behind her along with the thudding of people behind her. Asha ran through the trees as pieces whipped the bare skin on her arms form her pajama shirt as well as the bare skin on her legs from the pajama shorts. Wild cries resounded behind her as Asha spared a look over her shoulder. A shudder coursed through her as she saw the crazed look on the women. Speed came easier to her as Asha darted through the overgrowth. She crawled through a thicket as she heard foreign curses behind her, a smile gracing her lips at her small size. She came out on the other side and continued running until she was forced to skid to a stop. Standing in front of her was the queen from before. The queen smiled as Asha shuddered and backed up a bit._

 _"Well, well," the queen began, "and who might you be?" Asha gulped as she saw shadows surround her. She looked up to see the crazed warriors surrounding her. Panic arose in the small teen as a lilted voice came out of nowhere._

 _"She is none of your concern, conqueror!" Asha looked around as a thudding sound resounded in front of her. She turned to the front to see the backside of, what she assumed to be, a woman. Asha's eyes widened as the wind blew the woman's tartan arisaidh of her right shoulder to reveal a white chiton with leather looking boots that were wrapped in string. In the warrior's right hand was a spear. The warrior smiled as the wind died down and the arisaidh laid again on her shoulder, draping the ground. With narrowed eyes, the queen growled._

 _"Who might you be, warrior?" The newcomer smiled as her fiery red hair glowed in the sun, Asha had just noticed. She also noticed the blue face paint on the woman's right side of her face._

 _"You need not know, conqueror," the newcomer spoke with a gorgeous lilt. The queen growled as hissed,_

 _"You will not speak to me like that, filth. I am Queen Myrine of the Amazons and the conqueror of planes; you will show me respect." The newcomer laughed as she readied her spear._

 _"Aye," the newcomer lilted, "I will show respect in the fact you will be forced from here by me. I am a warrior queen who protected her people by killing thousands who dared to harm them. I do believe one more innocent life will be now problem." Asha watched in awe as the queen, Myrine, growled and charged the newcomer but the warrior queen was faster and parried Myrine's sword with the staff of her spear before throwing her back. Myrine let out a feral cry as the crazed warriors charged at them. Asha gulped as she felt the arisaidh against her. Right when the crazed warriors were right on top of them, the warrior queen turned to her._

 _"I will be waiting, Asha." With that she gave Asha a push, sending her flying._ With sweat sliding down her face, Asha shot up from her position on the floor. She barely avoided hitting the blonde that was looking down on her. The blonde yelped as she darted back to avoid the blow. Asha gulped as she took a deep breath and looked around. When she finally calmed down, did Asha notice the blonde in the room. The blonde's hair was falling out of her braid as her own pale skin was glistening with sweat, her workout clothes sticking to her body.

"Are you alright, Asha?" the blonde asked, "your cousin and I heard a thud up here?" Asha looked around as she thought back to the dream.

"Aye, Hallie," Asha replied, "I am fine." The blonde, Hallie, didn't seem to convinced but left it alone. Asha sensed her unease and clarified,

"It was something I ate before bed. It gave me a nightmare." Hallie nodded as she smiled and helped Asha unwrap herself from her sheets and comforter. Asha gave the older girl a nod of thanks as she stood up. Hallie smiled as a voice called from somewhere in the apartment.

"Babe, is Asha okay?" Hallie rolled her eyes as she smiled and winked at Asha.

"Nope," she called back, "she is cocooned in her blanket and I can't get her out." The blonde hurried and wrapped Asha's pillows in the sheets and comforter before she pushed Asha into the bath off her room. Asha had to stifle a giggle at Hallie's antics before a male voice came into the room. The giggling immediately stopped as she remembered the man from her dream but she also remembered the warrior queen as well and that soothed her a bit.

"Really, Hallie?" the male voice chuckled, "a pillow? You'd have to do better than that. I've raised Asha for longer than that to know the difference between a 15-year-old and a pillow." Asha heard Hallie giggle before a softer reply came back.

"I had to try, Finn," Hallie smiled, "whatever nightmare she had, had her scared and the smile on her face was worth it." Asha smiled as she looked around. She figured she would give the two a moment so she was going to do her morning ritual while she waited. Once done, she went into her room to find the clothes she laid out the night before on her bed. A smile once again graced Asha's face as she thought back to Hallie. The blonde was amazing for her and her cousin, Finn. A shudder coursed through her as she remembered the man's wife but for some reason whenever she remembered the scary parts of her dream, she remembered the warrior queen as well. Asha shook her head as she put on her tan racerback before slipping on her brown destroyed skinny jeans. Liking the combo she had on, Asha slipped on a red flannel before finding her red Doc Martens. Happy with her outfit combo, Asha put on some light makeup and went into the main living area. She smiled when she saw Hallie sitting next to a fair skinned man with shoulder length brown hair. Her cousin, Finn, smiled as he ran a hand through his hair making his bangs part the wrong way. Hallie giggled as she fixed it before Finn gave her a peck on the cheek.

"How are doing, Ash?" Finn asked, the lilt to his voice reminding her of the warrior queen. Asha smiled as she nodded.

"I'm doing good," Asha smiled as she went into the kitchen to find a fruit and yogurt parfait on the counter. She heard her cousin enter behind her as he hummed.

"Hallie wanted on," Finn drawled, "so she made one for you too." Asha smiled as she took a bite and giggled. Finn smiled as he looked around.

"It wasn't about… that," Finn questioned, "was it?" Asha turned to Finn as she saw the concern on normally impassive face. Asha always loved how concerned he got about her when he normally never showed anything except to Hallie. Asha set the parfait down and hugged her sweaty cousin, regretting it instantly. Asha blanched as Finn smiled and chuckled, the hug answering his question somewhat.

"No," Asha replied, "the dream had nothing to do with them. It was weird honestly, probably just something I ate." Finn nodded as smiled at her and went back into the living room. Asha watched him go before she finished her parfait and went into the living room to collect her backpack. With a smile to her cousin and his girlfriend, Asha left the little apartment they lived in for a new start at a new school.

~PRFoQ~

 _A ferocious battle unfolded between the red head barbarian queen as a lithe red head watch with wide, fearful eyes. Beside stood a beautiful brunette in riding clothes with a rapier attached to her hip. The woman's brown hair blew from the low ponytail at the nape of her neck while her blue riding jacket fluttered a little. The red head watched, backing up ever so slightly. The woman looked over and spoke in a thick and heavy accent,_

 _"She will be fine, Elizabeth. We may not be if those warriors see us." Elizabeth looked over and gulped. She was startled out of her reverie by a ferocious war cry. The red headed teen jumped when she saw some of the warriors running toward them. Elizabeth began to shake as she saw just how crazed the warriors were._

 _"Why are they like this?" Elizabeth cried as the woman pulled her by the arm through the forest. Unfortunately, neither one was acquainted to the forest but the warriors seemed to be. Elizabeth gave a cry when an arrow went buzzing by her head. The woman growled as she pulled her off to the side and just in time as another arrow would have hit her. Elizabeth looked at the woman as she took her riding hat off and pulled an arrow out of it then put it back on. Elizabeth had to stifle a giggle at the weirdness of the action but was silenced all together by a war cry to close for comfort. The woman gave Elizabeth a sympathetic look but masked it when the red head looked at her._

 _"From what I can tell these are all women who have fought against the Queen and have failed," the older woman said. Elizabeth looked up at her and thought back to her five strong willed older sisters. She wondered if they would fall too but wasn't given the time to think on it when the older woman pulled her from her hiding place and ran. It was then Elizabeth noticed they were surrounded. The woman pulled out a rapier as well as exposed the gun on her hip._

 _"Run, Elizabeth," the woman smirked as she twirled her rapier, "run and don't look back. We will meet again, I am sure of it!" With that the woman charged at the nearest warrior, giving Elizabeth an opening which she took. Elizabeth ran as she felt the air leave her chest but she kept running until the world began to blacken. As darkness overcame, she heard the woman who had protected her give a glorious cry._

Elizabeth shot up as sweat glistened in the morning light. She looked out the window and thought back to the woman in her dream. She tried to place the accent but couldn't, figuring it was too old to place. Shaking the thought from her mind, Elizabeth got herself up and ready for the day. She brushed through her long red hair that hung right below her shoulders before slipping into the clothes she set out the night before. Elizabeth smirked at the thought of setting things out or preparing at all, she was trying to quit the procrastinating. As her mind wandered, it stopped on her reflection. Elizabeth was pleasantly surprised at how well the outfit matched considering she was half asleep when she put it together. The blue blanket scarf matched well with her white tee stonewash skinny jeans. Complimenting everything was her blue studs and light makeup, consisting of blush and eyeliner. Elizabeth smiled as she went about finding her blue wedged knee high boots. She was about to call downstairs when she heard her phone go off. A giggle escaped her when she heard the cover of Sexual sang by Connor Ball. She lunged for her phone and swiped the call on before putting it on speaker phone.

"Micah!" Elizabeth excitedly greeted. A laugh was heard through the phone before contented sigh, an indicator that Micah had had her coffee.

 _"Whatcha doing, Lizzie?" Micah asked._ A scowl escaped Elizabeth's lips as chuckling was heard from the other end.

"Ignoring that name," Elizabeth growled before mumbling, "and trying to make sense of something."

 _"Make sense of what little sister?" Micah asked._ Elizabeth facepalmed as she didn't realize she said it quite so loud.

"A weird dream I had," Elizabeth replied, "it was probably just something I ate." Micah snorted through the phone as she hummed. Elizabeth knew she didn't believe her entirely but as relieved that she dropped it. The two continued to talk some more until their mother called up for Elizabeth, that is was time to leave. Elizabeth said goodbye to her sister and put on her boots before running downstairs but not before an accented giggle floated through her mind. She looked over shoulder but found nothing that could make that sound. Shrugging her shoulders but thinking back to the dream, Elizabeth grabbed her backpack and ran out the door. It was time for an amazing year.

~PRFoQ~

 _Queen Myrine laughed as the warrior queen grew tired._

 _"It seems I am too strong for you woman," Myrine smirked as she stalked forward. The warrior queen growled as she twirled her spear in a circle around her, wiping out the crazed warriors. Queen Myrine laughed as she lunged at her and the two clashed their spears. They pounded against each other, with neither side giving at all or at least until Myrine hit the warrior queen with a cheap shot below the belt. The warrior queen staggered back as a growl escaped her lips. Queen Myrine leveled her spear as she stalked forward but the warrior queen was faster and jabbed her spear forward, catching Myrine in the hip. The crazed Queen let out a shriek as a laugh filled the air. The warrior queen looked over shoulder to see a woman in riding garb walk out of the tree line slightly disheveled and wiping blood off her rapier._

 _"And to think my girl was worried about you," she chuckled. The warrior queen, as if sensing a kindred spirit, nodded as Myrine let out an infuriated bellow._

 _"Who dare disturbs my kill!" The woman laughed as she shook her head._

 _"Apparently me," she retorted, "and you thought you were going to kill her. From my vantage point she was the one about to gut you." The warrior queen laughed as stood upright, staggering a bit. Queen Myrine growled but didn't move._

 _"I am Queen Boudica," the warrior queen stated, "and led many men and women against the Roman empire." Queen Myrine's eyes narrowed at recognition of the name while the other woman gave highly respected smile._

 _"And I am Queen Catherine II of Russia," the woman stated with a smile playing on her lips, "also known as Catherine the Great. Though I don't know why I tell you this, I was long after your fall." Queen Myrine grew angered at the last part as she took a step forward but the warrior queen, Boudica, leveled her spear at her._

 _"My fall!" shrieked Myrine, "I never fell! But was banished by those intrepid gods those Roman's worshipped. Imagine my glee when I discovered that those gods faded when people quit believing. Ever since their fading, I have conquered dimension after dimension liberating women and enslaving any who oppose me. Men on the other hand stand no chance against me. They will all be slaughtered like the pigs they are." Both Boudica and Catherine listened with narrowed eyes._

 _"Yet," Boudica purred softly, "you need them. Without men, there will be no future."_

 _"They are just as important as we are," Catherine added as she eyed the crazed warriors. She was right in what she told Elizabeth about them and hoped that the young girl would not fall prey to her. Queen Myrine cackled maniacally as both Boudica and Catherine felt a tug. They turned to see something akin to a rip appear out of thin air._

 _"Now it is time," Queen Myrine laughed, "time to see the world those children belong too." With that she charged at the rip, making both Boudica and Catherine go on the defensive. Queen Myrine laughed as she jumped over the two and charged the rip. Catherine drew her gun but knew she would be too late. Boudica's eyes widened as Queen Myrine was almost on top of the rip. Catherine's gun fired and a scream filled the air._

 **And here it is the first chapter. I am sorry it took so long to get this out. Between my roommate's fiancée in the ER twice with a blood clot and his mother making an impromptu visit for a week and a half to me penning a the very early stages of a novel. Things have been a bit hectic on this end, and that just the stuff that doesn't involve working, lol. But hopefully now that things have calmed down a bit you guys should be getting more of these. Finger's crossed! So please leave concrit. I'd love to hear whatcha think. Sen out!**

**Ranger Team so far…**

 **Red Ranger- Asha Gallagher made by me**

 **Blue Ranger- Elizabeth Nichols made by Bookworm101234**


End file.
